


Full Moon (One Shot)

by Quixotic_Dragon



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, One Shot, Peritus Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_Dragon/pseuds/Quixotic_Dragon
Summary: Army was camping alone on a cold fall night. Strange things always happened in those woods every full moon. Maybe he should have checked the calendar before leaving.





	Full Moon (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clownfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownfish/gifts).

> TW: implied death, feral violence (like tooth and claw; I don't know if there's a better term for it than that)  
please don't read if you are triggered by the above! if you're unsure, have a trusted friend read first and give you their opinion (or still don't read at all! better safe than sorry!). take care!

Army woke up to distant screaming. He jolted, bursting from his cocoon of a sleeping bag. The chilling scream subsided almost as soon as it began, echoing forebodingly through the night. He urgently donned his thick parka on, thrust some boots on, and grasped a flashlight. He wished he packed his N-Zap. 

Army slowly moved aside his tent’s flap; the dark green material shone in the light of the full moon overhead. He stepped out cautiously, the leaves beneath his shoes crunching harshly against the quiet surroundings. He took deep breaths to control the adrenaline thundering through him, and the wisps from his mouth ominously faded into the chilled air. 

Stepping past the blackened remains of his campfire, Army raised his flashlight and shone it into the tall shadows of the trees. Piercing eyes stared back. 

_Survival Manual, Entry 43,_ the words pounded feverishly in his head,  _ When approached by a wild animal, never engage, never flee.  _ A form crept out into the light: a long snout attached to a horned head, a lanky body adorned with a frillish sail, a sweeping finned tail. As it approached in an alarmingly curious fashion, the leaves under its two feet silently buckled under its weight, seeming to try and avoid its pair of wicked, sickled claws. The monster chittered like a cat, lip raised, revealing dagger-like teeth stained with blue. 

_Entry 44: If approached, always intimidate the animal to scare it off. Scare it off, scare it off_,  Army repeated frantically. He didn’t know what it was, and that in itself was as terrifying as being near it. In one swift movement, he flared open his parka and yelled at the beast, “Back!” He aggressively stamped his foot to the forest floor. 

The beast shook its head at Army’s display nervously. It made one sharp whine before prowling towards his side – where he wouldn’t be able to see it as well. It began to click again, this time at a higher pitch. Its tail swished behind it like an irritated cat’s. Army shifted his stance to follow its movement, and he flared his parka again. This was a cold war he could win, he just had to stay calm. 

But when the light of his flashlight followed his movement, his breathing stopped. Another pair of eyes - glaring straight into his. He took a step back.  _ Never flee!  _ he reminded himself, although his instincts screamed otherwise. Not daring to turn his head, Army’s golden eyes darted from side to side, searching for more of the monsters. But none of his training could prepare him for a silent assault from behind. 

Pain seared into his left shoulder. He dropped the flashlight. 

_Survival Manual, Entry 3: Don’t panic. Battle Manual, Entry 107: Don’t panic. Leadership Manual, Entry 12: Don’t panic._ The words echoed in his head. Don’t panic. Easier said than done. Army clenched his jaw against the pain. 

He looked to his shoulder: massive jaws clamped down on it. He launched a punch with his right hand, battering the thing’s snout. A trickle of blue blood leaked from its nostril. It didn’t let go. It crushed its grip down harder. 

Army involuntarily cried out. He could feel tendons ripping; a white-hot pain shot through his nerves. His knees buckled. 

The creature tore its teeth from Army’s shoulder, and it kicked him face-down to the ground with one leg. It pinned him there, large sickle claw tapping the back of his parka. Blue blood stained the shredded fabric along his shoulder. It dripped out onto the earth, glistening in the moonlight. Army craned his neck around so he could see his attackers. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted four of the monsters glaring down at him, all but the one pinning him down looking dangerously voracious with slobbering mouths and hungry eyes. _This is where I die…_

The original monster let loose a low growl and lurched its open jaws down towards Army’s face. He shut his eyes and held his breath. 

The weight on his back lifted. He heard snapping and hissing above him. He lifted his eyes open again, and above him the two things were grabbing at each other’s necks. Under normal circumstances, Army would try to think of a strategy to get away. But still in shock, his mind was a static wall of adrenaline and fear. The other two creatures joined the tussle, and the small clearing among the trees was filled with the terrible sounds of screeching, snarling, and gnashing. 

Army rolled himself away from the danger, panting as he flung himself up. His shoulder still burned and throbbed, and he clenched onto it with his right hand, trying his best to suppress bleeding. His heart beat wildly, threatening to burst through his chest. One of the four noticed him; it made a short hiss and immediately caught the attention of the rest. The largest of the group barked in response. And they all stared him down again. 

_ Never flee. Never flee. Never flee! _

Army ran. He sprinted. He disappeared into the dark shadows of the trees, four pairs of eyes watching him flee. Army ran away pursuer-less into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Army because I like writing him most fhdsjkgn  
(blood is blue in the fic because that's what cephalopods have irl, so it's just my headcanon)
> 
> based on my original Splat disease Peritus Luna - https://dragon-of-salmon.tumblr.com/post/184654806521/peritus-luna  
shark raptor version conceived by my friend mark! their version of the disease is called Velumpistris Peritusluna, but they're usually known as sailbacks! these guys are so cool man I love them so much fsjdfkfnj
> 
> on one last note! in case you were confused as to what was happening, the sailbacks hunt in packs to both eat and turn people. in the end, the pack leader decided army would make a great addition to the pack, so although the other pack members thought he'd be a great snack, the leader basically just told them 'no, you can't eat this dweeb.' so army will be fine.... for now.


End file.
